


See you in hell

by GimmeADamnMic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), M/M, drink your respect raijinshuu juice or die by my sword, soft men being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeADamnMic/pseuds/GimmeADamnMic
Summary: He really should stop dawdling in front of the infirmary already. Porlyusica had left a little earlier, because she needed 'a fucking nap and far away from these pests too' and if that wasn't an indication that her patients were alright, nothing would be. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath and gently opening the wooden door separating him and his team.Creaking obnoxiously, the door sweeps (well, more like inches open) and Laxus curses softly. "Fucking door, shut up. Haven't they been through enough shit already?" His tomfoolery gets greeted by a warm laugh and of course, the worst patient ever, also known as Freed Justine, is out of his bed. Perched upon the windowsill (because why would he use a chair like a normal person?), the man in question gives him a smile. "Good afternoon", he says casually, as though he hadn't been buried underneath a cathedral a few hours earlier.





	See you in hell

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a short drabble for tumblr, where you can find me @fairiesherefairiesthere. Also I wrote this on exactly no sleep so please feel free to point out spelling mistakes, it happens.

He really should stop dawdling in front of the infirmary already. Porlyusica had left a little earlier, because she needed 'a fucking nap and far away from these pests too' and if that wasn't an indication that her patients were alright, nothing would be. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath and gently opening the wooden door separating him and his team. 

Creaking obnoxiously, the door sweeps (well, more like inches open) and Laxus curses softly. "Fucking door, shut up. Haven't they been through enough shit already?" His tomfoolery gets greeted by a warm laugh and of course, the worst patient ever, also known as Freed Justine, is out of his bed. Perched upon the windowsill (because why would he use a chair like a normal person?), the man in question gives him a smile. "Good afternoon", he says casually, as though he hadn't been buried underneath a cathedral a few hours earlier. 

For a moment, he doesn't quite know what to respond to that. 'Yeah man, nice seeing you after I thought y'all were dead. How's it goin? Not too aight, since your siblings in all but blood are still unconscious and you are bruised all over.' Since words are currently doing a great job at failing him, he simply crosses the room and comes to a halt right in front of him. 

Him. The ever so responsible captain. His best friend (they should talk about titles sometimes because 'best friend' doesn't sound like enough). Freed Justine, who looks at him with blue eyes where sadness lurks in the depths of them and who opens his mouth, probably to apologise. Before that can happen, Laxus cuts him off by cupping the back of his head with a steady hand and presses him close to his chest. "If you dare to apologise, I will go shopping for you and you'll be forced to wear only those clothes. Say goodbye to your regency-esque clothes, it'll be Hawaiian shirts and leather pants only."

"I hate leather", Freed's muffled voice protests as he reciprocates the hug somewhat, tightening one arm around Laxus' middle. "It feels awful when it's hot out and in general, it tends to get very uncomfortable around-"

"You'll get used to it", he smoothly cuts in and Freed hums. "Maybe to the leather, yeah. But Hawaiian shirts really is taking it a step too far." With a sigh, Freed detaches himself from Laxus and he refrains from chasing after the warmth of the other. Crossing his arms, he watches as Freed plucks a brush from a nearby nightstand and slowly, carefully starts treading it through his messy locks. 

Had it been any other day, then he would've taken care of that a lot earlier. But that's the thing isn't it? Today isn't an ordinary day and the two of them can talk around the actual fact of the matter and pretend it is all they like, it still doesn't change the fact that Bix and Ever are laying unconscious in beds near them. Doesn't change the fact that the bags under Freed's eyes are a worrying shade of dark blue and it doesn't change the fact that the man's hands tremble as he holds onto a simply wooden brush.

"Are you alright?" Laxus asks and it's as rhetorical as a question can be. He doesn't regret asking it though, because it gives both Freed and him a chance to think this all over. For a moment, it looks like Freed is just going to give him a smile and wave his worries away. His lips already quirk up to do exactly that, but then the brush slips from his fingers, meeting the floor with a muted 'thud'. 

A shaky exhale follows and before Freed can get himself off the windowsill to pick it up himself, Laxus already has the object in his hand. "Can I?" Quick as lightnening, a flash of anger appears in Freed's blue eyes and Laxus knows how prideful his captain is. He doesn't mean to insult him though, so he lays all of his cards on the table. "I've been feeling useless lately. You guys keep getting hurt and I'm never able to help. Please let me have this." 

The reaction is immediate. Shoulders drooping, Freed beckons him closer with a movement of his head. As the other man shuffles a bit to the side to make place on the windowsill, Laxus sits down and tries to detangle the worst knots with his fingers first. It's a slow, arduous process, but it's worth it, he thinks, as Freed leans on him more and the tremors in his body subside a bit as his breathing pattern slows down. Neither of them says anything as Laxus trades his fingers for the brush and rids Freed's hair of any and all tangles.

"Done", he announces in a quiet tone when he's ready and when Freed turns to face him, Laxus wishes that he could whisk all the matters that are keeping his captain from happiness away just as easily. "Thank you", Freed replies, just as quietly, opens his mouth to say something and then snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head. "Talk to me", he demands as gently as he can. Biting his lip, Freed seems to question whether he should relay what's on his mind to Laxus. 

His eyes move from the floor to meet Laxus' and whatever he finds in there must've convinced him, because he lets his head flop down on Laxus' shoulder with a defeated little sigh. Defeat isn't a good look on him and Laxus wishes he could help. "Me too", he says and after seeing Laxus' confused stare, he explains himself. "I too, feel useless. My team keeps getting hurt and I can't do anything about it. A fight happens and we're out within the first round. The only fight involving Fairy Tail where I actually contributed to it, was the one where we were trying to destroy it. Isn't that funny?" 

His voice breaks on the 'funny' and before they can travel down his cheeks, he angrily wipes away the tears that have started to form. "Fuck", he whispers hoarsely and with that uncharacteristic curse word, the facade falls apart and all that's left is a simple man burying his face in Laxus' shirt and gripping the fabric as though it's a lifeline. 

With his arms, Laxus builds a small fort around the other man, allowing him the privacy he knows the other appreciates. As muffled sobs down and Freed stops clenching his teeth in frustration, Laxus open his arms up again. "Hey there", he greets and brushes all of Freed's hair out of his face. With gentle movements of both of his thumbs, he wipes away the tear tracks and with his gaze, he demands the other to return it (it's taken him a while, but he's learned that there's no shame in feeling things. That doesn't mean that he's going to share his thoughts with everyone, but he has a soft spot for his closest friends). 

"You've done well", he states and before Freed can protest, he continues. "You protected our whole city against an entire army, there's no denying that. You three actually took down a member of the Spriggan Twelve."

"We didn't." Freed's tone is flat as he looks away, ashamed and Laxus wishes he could shake the stubborn pride out of the man (he doesn't actually wish that, but he does want the captain to be a bit easier on himself. Freed should give the captain a break sometimes.) "We destroyed what was essentially, a remote controlled robot of his. A child's plaything, if you will." The sarcasm drips from his sentences like vile poison and it's right then and there that Laxus decides that Zeref can fuck off. 

"I want to fight", Freed admits and Laxus doesn't doubt it for a minute. He also doesn't doubt that the other man is going to keel over as soon as he leaves that windowsill. "Later", he promises because he knows that not even God himself could keep Freed Justine in the infirmary for too long. For all that he worries about his team, he's awful at selfcare. "Take a nap for now, you need it." 

Despite the dark circles underneath his eyes, it seems like Freed is going to protest and while they are having an intense staring match, Laxus hopes that it's not going to be a forced relaxation situation again (that time had been a team intervention and even then it hadn't gone all that well). Instead of choosing to be difficult, Freed just sighs and stretches out his arms. "Fine. But you'll have to carry me." 

Rather unceremoniously he dumps a disgruntled Freed on the bed and hides a smile when the man kicks at him like a petulant child. "You're so childish", he has the nerve to say and rolls his eyes, before they start drooping and he lays back. His breathing evens out, but Laxus knowns his captain well enough to see that he isn't asleep just yet. Nevertheless, Laxus cards his fingers through strands of green. "Goodnight." 

"It isn't even night", Freed mumbles, half asleep. Suddenly he breaks out of this state and looks at Laxus with a frantic light in his eyes. "Laxus I've got it", he whispers and briefly, he wonders if the Kardia cathedral might've hit his friend too hard. "A barrier", he continues, making absolutely zero sense. 

"Rune magic, magical barrier particles, the cancellation of both of them", he rambles on, providing Laxus with enough dots to connect. "Holy shit", he breathes, "Freed Justine you're a genius and I love you." 

"I'd kind of hope so, we've been friends for a long time." 

"You know, that's not really what I meant." Freed gives him one of those smug smirks of his. "Oh I know, you aren't a subtle man. But now is neither the time nor place for any of that. I've taught you a barrier before, that one should suffice. Go kick ass and take back your health." 

His tone softens again. "After that, let's talk about the other things. Give me something to look forward to after this whole shitshow has ended."

"I will", Laxus promises. "See ya later?" 

Freed rolls his eyes. "Of course. I already told you I'd follow you anywhere, even to hell." 

"You may follow me to hell after a nap."

"Duly noted." 

The conversation draws a snort out of the both of them and after that, Freed collapses back unto the bed, arms raised. "Alright, I give in. Goodnight Laxus." 

"Goodnight Freed", he answers but doesn't leave until he's certain that the other is sound asleep. "See ya in hell."


End file.
